The Red Dress
by Aniah
Summary: How DID Nyah and Sean meet? And why the heck did they seperate?
1. Introduction

The Red Dress  
An MI2 fanfiction  
Aniah  
  
* * *  
Hi everyone!Not quite my usual BSSM, but IÕm on a Dougray Scott (Sean Ambrose) fetish right now, so bear with me! email me at: AniaHope@aol.com THANK YOU! And now, the fic...  
  
* * *  
  
"Love lost is like a stab in the side  
Love gained is heaven in earth  
Love lost and then regained is  
Like a peace treaty between  
Satan and God  
  
* * *  
  
Nyah Nordoff Hall moved slowly through the yacht Burgomask. Slipping into the masterÕs cabin, she removed the wood panelling from behind his desk. Grinning with expectation, she slipped the smoothly chained gold and sapphire necklace known as the Pride into her cleavage.   
ÒNot quite the master thief, are you?Ó The voice was accented, rolling the rÕs and soft. Nyah turned to face the IMF agent that had been following her the past few days. Discreet as he had been, she had noticed him immediately, wherever she was.   
Her eyes bore deep into his, almost into the soul. He was tranfixed, for a moment. ÒPut it back, nice and slow.Ó Sean Ambrose pulled a gun from seemingly nowhere. Throwing up her arms in despair, she did so.  
Then, before he could blink, Nyah was out of the door and into a waiting motorboat. It would be three years before they met again.  
  
* * *  
  
Sean Ambrose, now promoted in the IMF to a master agent, the equal of Ethan Hunt, took a vodka from the bartender in an Italian nightclub. Swigging the drink in one gulp, he perimetered the dance floor. It was his night off and he was going to make the best of it.  
Nyah Hall, grinding with a stranger, pocketed his wallet in a snap. Without looking back, she exited into the back alley. ÒPretty good work,Ó a man behind her drawled. Turning to insult him, she realized how familiar his face looked.   
ÒWhat of it?Ó She quipped.   
ÒI always had a thing for the color red,Ó he commented, moving closer. Slipping the wallet into a black boot, Nyah put her arms around SeanÕs shoulders. ÒLooking for a place to spend the night?Ó She asked.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few months were blurry, all pushed together in NyahÕs mind. She had moved into SeanÕs HQ, a small but beautiful chateau in the foothills of the Alps. Their bedroom was furnished with white and mahogany. Many nights were spent in front of a roaring cedar fire, toasting to their future.   
Eight months after their meeting at the Italian night club, Sean left for a IMF mission in Montreal. He emailed every day. He had taken Hugh with him, so it was just Nyah and the household help. Taking advantage of the situation, she prowled the net for a quick job she could do before Sean got back. There was nothing. She checked her mail, before logging off. There was the customary from Sean, and an anonymous email:  
  
Got a job for you. Meet me at the Windrider's pub in the village, 4:30pm on the 18th. Sit by the fireplace.  
  
J  
  
Stifling a shriek of joy, Nyah went to the dresser in their room and, from a compartment, withdrew her most valued tools. "Looks like I'm back in buisness!"  
The 18th came, and, wearing a tight pair of stonewashed jeans and a brown turtleneck, Nyah breezed into Windrider's. "Hot cider," she said to the bartender. Pulling out a thick book, she sat in an easy chair by the fire.  
"I have a job for you," the trench-coated figure commented. "You up to it?" Nyah bit back a grin.   
"Of course," she said.   
"A month from now, M. F_____ in Barcelona will be auctioning a valuable emerald-and-sapphire necklace that has been a family heirloom for years. You will infiltrate the pre-auction gala, and take it from under their noses. Bring it to Madrid, and you will be paid a hefty sum." Shaking on it, Nyah left the pub and snowmobiled home to the Chateau.   
  
* * *  
ne? Did it suck?! I am SO running out of ideas. Email me: AniaHope@aol.com Ja ne!  
Aniahchan  
* * *  



	2. 

MI2_2

The Red Dress  
Aniah  
Chapter One: Leaving  
AniaHope@aol.com  
* * *

Minna! Wai! More! (Everyone! yay! More!) 

* * *  
  
Nyah was wearing that clinging red dress again. As Sean disembarked from the private jet he couldn't help but think of that one night in the Italian nightclub, where it all began. She gave him an alluring smile, and they walked arm-in-arm to the waiting car. "How was your trip?" She asked, her lips on his ear. He shifted in his seat.

"Too long. Did you get along all right here without me?" Nyah schootched closer to him, molding her shape to his body and, leaning her head on his shoulder, nodded. Hugh, sitting up front with the driver, pretended not to notice. Giving that one-of-a-kind smile to nothing in particular, Sean put his arm around Nyah and enjoyed the rest of the ride home.

Getting back to the chateau, Hugh built up the fire in their bedroom and Nyah, arms around Sean's shoulders, sat on his lap. "Would you mind terribly if I took a job again?" She asked prettily. All but dumping her from his lap, he started pacing, a sign that this wasn't the right time to talk to him about it. "I'm bored here, Sean. I haven't done anything indecent for eight months! I wouldn't even be gone long, and you know it." Pulling out a cigar and lighting it, Sean put it to his nose, savoring the scent of his favorite brand of Havana. He took a puff. 

"Did you even think," he paused for dramatization, "that I would let you? How would it look to my superiors if my girlfriend was arrested for Grande Theft? They'd suspect me, search the place, and I'd be out of a job it took me five years to prep for! I'm providing for you, Nyah," he sat on their bed, "and you're never doing a job again. Now come to bed. I've had quite a long day." Hiding the look of anger that threatened to come on her features, Nyah changed into her flannels and tank top and curled up in Sean's arms. He smiled.

"Good night, Sean." Hugh was the only one awake when Nyah, dressed in black and strapped with a hiking pack, skied away. The next morning, Sean found a note that simply read:

_Sean:_

_I am simply not the one to be bossed around by the opposite sex. Neither are you. It was fun while it lasted, and I will miss you. Give my regards to Hugh and the rest. I hope your future goes well._

_Much love,_

_Nyah Nordoff-Hall_

_ _

Needless to say, Sean was not one to be left hanging by the opposite sex.


	3. 

The Red Dress: A Mission Impossible: 2 fanfiction ****

The Red Dress: A Mission Impossible: 2 fanfiction

Chapter Two: After the Job

Aniah

[AniaHope@aol.com][1]

****

* * *

Unlike the first chapter and the prologue, this shall be in somewhat of a poetic form…sorry. Inspiration's like that sometimes…

* * *

Sean tracked her to an English pub,

Where Nyah had been living for the past months.

His eyes ablaze and hand on a gun,

Hugh behind him and he was ready.

AWOL IMF staff surrounded the place silently,

McGarrity the owner invited him in for a drink.

Sean accepted, ordering the House Brew.

Nyah was nowhere in sight, Sean began

To lose hope. It was 1:30am before she came

In. Hair mussed, clothing tailored, Nyah

Hall was a sight. Sean waited till she passed him

Before he grabbed her upper arm in a fluid movement.

In response for this unexpected indignity she almost

Pounced like a cat ready to spring; her face showing nothing.

When Sean came into the light, Nyah's features contorted to fear and pain.

"Thought you could get away?" He asked cynically. "Let me go, Sean,"

She demands and tries to twist away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He growled angrily,

Twisting her arm tighter towards him. "I wanted to leave," she spat.

"I'm here with the IMF you know," he motioned to the doorway.

"We tracked your stint in Madrid here. You're under arrest."

Nyah shook the hair out of her face and gasped when a

Gun was pointed at her. Off they went.

Two days later Nyah was still in a holding cell,

In the basement of London's IMF HQ.

She sat listlessly against a cold stone wall, for once

Hungry, dirty, and destitute. Sean came in once to just look

At her, and without a thought she turned away.

"You're coming with Hugh and I," Sean commented on 

The third day of her imprisonment. Once again, his eyes were ablaze.

Nyah spat at his Gucci boots. Yanking her by her forearm, Sean

Cuffed her, and took her outside to the waiting limo. "Get out of 

Here. IF I ever see you again, you had better be begging for mercy."

With a toss of her brown hair, Nyah was gone. None of the witnesses

Said anything about the unshed tears in both of their eyes.

* * *

WAI! An epilogue to follow. AniaHope@aol.com

   [1]: mailto:AniaHope@aol.com



	4. Epilogue

The Red Dress: Epilogue

The Red Dress: Epilogue

A Mission Impossible 2 Fanfiction

Aniah

[AniaHope@aol.com][1]

***

Hey minna! This is the final installation. I was wondering if anyone would know of an MP3 that has the music from MI2 that didn't make the CD---the instrumentals. I would appreciate any information. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: This is a takeoff of the movie MI: 2 starring Tom Cruise

***

_The waters of Sydney Harbor were pretty calm. Nyah Nordoff-Hall had been traveling for twenty-four hours. From the maximum-security prison in Attica, NY, to Chicago, San Francisco, and then to Sydney. She was exhausted, on edge, and groomed. Hugh, steely glare fixed ahead, he didn't notice the pained expression on her face._

_Nyah was proud, though. She had only broken down once, on the San Francisco-Sydney flight. Excusing herself, she climbed over Hugh and locked herself in the farthest lavatory. She cried quietly, then put makeup on and composed herself. _I will _not_ let Sean suspect anything! _She whispered to the mirror fiercely. She returned to her seat, and stared out at the lightless waters of the Pacific until arriving._

_Now they were only a nautical mile away from Sean's new compound…then half a mile…then at the landing. She gracefully got out of the pontoon. "Hello Sean,"_ _she said, wanting to recoil in fear as he grabbed the scarf from her neck._ Wherever you are, Ethan, _she thought as her former boyfriend kissed her possessively, _you owe me big time.

***

Well, that's it! I only have one parting thing to say: I love this movie. Thanks for reading my fic, and any comments can go to: [mailto:AniaHope@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:AniaHope@aol.com



End file.
